1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil bobbin, a coil component and a switching power source apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Coils formed with a plurality of coil windings having two turns, for instance, are being used increasingly in switching power source devices which are incorporated into a charger for a vehicle-mounted battery. In response to this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45188, for example, discloses a coil bobbin provided with a projecting section that projects outwards from an external circumferential surface of a tubular main body section, so as to avoid contact and shorting between coil windings having two turns.
In recent years, the use of coils having three or more turns has increased with the object of improving the output current. In this case, in order to improve insulating properties between mutually adjacent windings, a method of providing insulating members respectively between the windings is used, for instance. However, if the number of parts increases, then the number of steps involved in coil assembly also increases.